Star light
by x.ranga.x.forever.x
Summary: Star light: Hollywood's new up-and-coming smash hit movie. Staring a lead vampire actor playing a vampire, and a lead heroine who isn't all too right. How does that work?
1. Chapter 1

**Star light: Hollywood's new up-and-coming smash hit movie. Staring a lead vampire actor playing a vampire, and a lead heroine who isn't all too right. How does that work? **

**Note: Vampire's in this story do NOT sparkle or have any effect from the sun **

**Enjoy **

Chapter One

"I hope you're ready Anthony, introductions start tomorrow." Tyler, my manager, states.

"The script is memorized, that's your number one concern isn't it?" I say lazily.

_His first movie and already this guy thinks he's king, _Tyler thought, I resist the urge to roll my eyes, "Now, Anthony, intro's are your first impressions on the rest of the crew. I realize that you don't know anyone, so I think it would be wise to do some home work before tomorrow morning."

This time last week I was dragged by Alice to go with her and Jasper to Hollywood, her excuse was that I was depressing everyone in the house back in Chicago with my low-key piano music. I honestly couldn't care less. In my one hundred and eleven years of existence I had never been to one of America's biggest landmark. It certainly broke the monotony of life as a twelfth grader high school student. Whilst in 'Dolce and Gabbana' on Hollywood Boulevard a plump middle aged businessman approached Alice, Jasper and me, offering us an audition for what's supposed to be this year's biggest movie 'Star light'.

A movie about vampires.

The irony was not lost on me. I would be a vampire pretending to be a vampire. Alice and Jasper instantly declined, but I hesitated. I understood the risk. I would be on every billboard, Internet page, a television talk show around the world if this became a big hit. It would mean that I would be well known to society, and make it almost impossible for me to unite with my family and their act for a minimum of thirty years after I tire of preforming.

But would that really be bad?

Being surrounded by three perfectly matched couples and being the black sheep was tiring, fast. Not to mention the repetition of high school. I had achieved three medical degrees, a PhD in Pharmacology, Physics _and _Chemistry, not to mention a bachelor of Music at Julliard. High school and being surrounded by confused and irritating high school students looked very unappealing.

I didn't care for acting in the least, but it would be a much needed change in life style and would keep me entertained even after finishing. It would give me an excuse to get away.

I accepted the audition.

Of cause, being the most attractive out of all candidates, the most alluring and no troubles with holding an emotional face without flinching, I got the lead as Robert Pattison. A possessive, kidnapping vampire that every teenager in the world seems mesmerized by. Naturally, me. I took the usual precaution of changing my name to Anthony St. James –for a laugh- and had do the paperwork to prove so.

"Star Light staring Anthony St. James as 'Robert Pattison', Jacob Black as 'Taylor Lautner', Lauren Mallory 'Christina Phillips', and last, but not least Isabella Swan as 'Kristen Steward'." I smirked.

Isabella Swan. Golden girl of the big screens, a household name. From what I heard any actor or actress would kill to work along side her. Her 'Ultimate girl next door' complex means she steals hearts by the glance, yet her seemingly fragile looking frame makes me wonder how she copes the screaming fans.

I'm looking forward to meeting her.

"As long as you know the basics you'll be fine, just remember you are the most inexperienced actor in the cast, there will be resentment from other actors." _I heard Jacob Black had a tantrum when he heard he got the second male lead. _

"I can handle myself."

We ride in silence the rest of the limousine ride back to my new apartment complex. With barely a word of goodbye, I leave Tyler and retreat to my humble new home. One step out of the elevator and into the corridor on my level I smell the sweet scent of vampire. With no need to unlock my front door I invite myself in to stare at the burning fury that is Rosalie Hale.

"How could you be so stupid!" She yells, throwing a glass at my head.

I grab the goblet in my hand, not wishing to disturb the neighbors. Emmett, Rosalie's husband –eleventh time and counting- places a firm hand on her bicep, "Calm down baby."

"I will not calm down! How can I? We've relocated five times in the past twenty years! Five! Do you honestly think that someone from one of those districts is not going to remember you? Or notice that you haven't aged a day since the last time they've saw you?"

"That is the reason why we use aliases Rosalie." I unwrap my blue scarf from my neck and shrug off my jacket, hooking it to the hat rack residing beside the front door.

"Yeah Edward, because _names _are going to stop people from thinking '_hey, isn't that the same guy I went to high school with ten years ago? Oh wait, no, he has a different name!'_"

I roll my eyes at Rosalie's ability to blow things out of proportion, "If you haven't noticed I'm using brown contacts, my clothing will need to be updated and my character is English so my voice won't be so recognizable."

"Oh, wow, you're gonna sound British and have muddy colored eyes and suddenly you're a new man, brilliant Edward, stunning really. But have you ever thought about us? Your family? The fact that you're the mind reader and we rely on you to stop from being suspected?"

"Sorry to say this man, but she's got a point." Emmett backs up Rosalie, _sorry Eddie, but if I don't agree she'll withhold sex for a year! _

"And me, Rosalie? Do I not get to be selfish some times after all that I give up for this family? I remember a time where you and him were nowhere in sight for at least a decade, did I ever question your selfishness? Or the fact after you killed those five men when you were a new born? Did I not help your cover-up? Or when Emmett killed his singer back in Montana? Was I not the one screening every single mind in that district to make sure that anyone had suspected nothing more then an animal attack? Huh? So, sorry Rosalie, if I'm not content with playing a high school student surrounded by ache prone teenagers with personality complexes and paired couples who couldn't be more _happier_!"

Rosalie's face softens, slightly, "Is that what this is all about? Not having a mate?"

I run my hand through my hair, "No, not entirely. I just need…Change. This is new, this is different, it will be _challenging_. Don't get me wrong, I will come and visit from time to time, if Alice ever sees a threat I will do everything in my power to stop it. I'm already having her keeping constant scan's on my future, if I knew that this was going to expose me or any of you for the matter I wouldn't be here."

Rosalie's mind is screening all possible way's to convince me that I am wrong, that I should go back to high school and continue on as if nothing has changed. But she couldn't find any excuse. "You will come back to us?"

"Eventually."

With a sharp nods, Emmett sighs, "Well then, now that that shit's sorted out who's up for a little hunt? I'm _starving!"_

I understand Emmett instantly. Hollywood has such a dense and compact population, the scent of human is even soaked throughout this apartment. I considered a house, but I figured that being only me and supposedly I am just an eighteen year old kid picked up from the streets of Hollywood to star in a movie, I'm not _suppose _to afford a flashy home.

But flashy apartment on the other hand…

Rosalie, Emmett and I go hunting in Runyon Canyon Park, wild life to Bambi and The Wild Coyote. For anything more appetizing we would have to go more in-land. We feed quickly as both Rosalie and Emmett have a flight to Australia that afternoon. Wishing them luck with the Kangaroos and Koala Bears, I drop them off at the airport in my new glossy white prius. Only with a stern warning to keep out of mischief from Rosalie and a wink from Emmett did they go. I laugh, if there was anyone needing to be worried, it's me for those two over in the impressionable state of Queensland. I silently give a pray to the Country as I leave the airport hands shoved in my jean pockets.

I pass the night away with endless playing of Debussy. Thankfully when I brought this apartment I made sure that the walls were thick enough so neither I disturb the neighbors, nor the neighbors disturb me. Obviously with being in such a close proximity to humans, their mindless chattering is only void when asleep, and even then it's tough finding a time in the evening when everyone in the building is shut eye. Thankfully this apartment complex is three very spaciously high and two very generously across.

Before even realizing it is already seven thirty in the morning. Time to get ready for the introduction of my fellow crew. Dressing semi-casually, I throw on a pair of dark fitting jeans, a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up –the temperature is supposed to be warm, not that I notice- and black laced shoes. I put my iphone in my left pocket and my wallet and a small canister of brown contact lenses in my right, knowing that every two hours or so I will need to replace them due to my venom. It's almost a good thing though, normal men usually need to go to the bathroom every few hours, so it's sort of a reminder.

I lock the door behind me and make my way to the set at Universal Studio's. Tyler tried insisting I take a limo, but I _insisted _I take my prius. I like driving. And it's not exactly a long trip to the well-known land mark. Showing my ID to the guard, ballet parking took my car when I get close enough to my set.

Entering the set, eye's fall on me immediately. I'm not late, but everyone seems to be here, thoughts all centered around me.

'_That must be Anthony St-something. Ridiculous, how did he get _MY _part.' _Jacob Black.

'_He's sooo hot! No wonder they chose him to play Robert!' _Lauren Mallory.

Everyone else's are all a blur, both Jacob and Lauren's thoughts are the loudest. Someone bumps into my side, gripping my forearm in support, "Ow, I'm so sorry!"

I look down only to find a small brunette beauty composing herself, blushing. Isabella Swan. It takes me not even a moment to realize that her thoughts are void. As if no one is standing beside me. It takes me two moments to realize that she doesn't smell like food. Instead a sweet smell eloped with the smell of soap and lavender. It takes me three moments to realize that her skin isn't only pale –not as pale as mine- but her skin temperature isn't as hot as other humans, but around eighty degrees compared to the usual nighty-eight point six –again, not as cool as mine-.

But it's instantly that I feel an electric current at our first initial contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_Ow, I'm so sorry!" _

_I look down only to find a small brunette beauty composing herself, blushing. Isabella Swan. It takes me not even a moment to realize that her thoughts are void. As if no one is standing beside me. It takes me two moments to realize that she doesn't smell like food. Instead a sweet smell eloped with the smell of soap and lavender. It takes me three moments to realize that her skin isn't only pale –not as pale as mine- but her skin temperature isn't as hot as other humans, but around eighty degrees compared to the usual nighty-eight point six –again, not as cool as mine-. _

_But it's instantly that I feel an electric current at our first initial contact. _

"No apology necessary Isabella." I smile, turning and offer a hand. With it placed in mine I once again notice that it feels a lot firmer then most humans, not feather-like, but definitely not as firm as a vampire's. I can't even chalk it down to natural human strength, her lack of muscular density screams she never does more then necessary exercise.

What _is _she?

Her breath hitches and cheeks redden, her eye's staring at our clasp hands in confusion, "Bella."

Whycan't I read her mind?

"Bella, that's a beautiful name. I'm Anthony St. James." Her attention is instantly achieved; obviously she doesn't know what I'm supposed to look like.

"Oh, Anthony. Hi, um…I guess we'll be working very closely together for the next few months." She gives me a closed lip smile, her doe eye's sparkle.

"I'll be looking forward to it Bella." I kiss the back of her hand before releasing.

Her skin feels almost as _soft _as mine.

Idea's run through my head at lighting speed. What is she? Is she a succubus? She looks absolutely breath-taking, not a flaw to her body, but she wouldn't be wearing modest clothing if she was. Her blue elbow length knitted cashmere turtleneck and boot length jeans are definitely not the style of a praying succubae, but then again, they do look amazing on her…Those thoughts instantly vanish at the rapid sounds of her heart beat.

I break contact, all to unwillingly and walk together to our other cast members before parting ways. Lauren, a platinum blonde walks over to me, instantly extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Lauren."

I shake her hand and release, _what? Bella gets a kiss and I don't? _"It's nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Anthony."

"Anthony? As in the lead?"

"Yes."

_Oh my god I _have _to sleep with him! Imagine what Jess will say! Bedding the soon to be number one actor in the country, he's so hot! _"So, this intro thing is kind of a bore isn't it?"

I shrug, "I wouldn't know, I've only been here for a few minutes, excuse me."

I knew if Lauren had any grounds she would try and stop me, forcing a conversation once more, but unintentionally I seek out Bella, only to find the producer instead, "Anthony! I'm glad I caught you, listen, we're going to have to get you and Bella started on the _hot and heavy _scene's tomorrow." _Those two will definitely smoke up the lenses._

"Tomorrow?" Taken aback. I read the script. I know there is a sex scene in it, but I never pictured it to be my _first _scene.

"Yes, tomorrow. I know it's very short notice, but we have two weeks less then what we initially intended. So we're scraping for time as it is and the bedroom scene's are generally the scene that needs to be altered the most, you know, with what's too R rated and how the visuals are captured…I'm sure you and Isabella will do just fine."

Great. So the virgin vampire is going to have clothed sex for his first shoot of the movie. Perfect.

"The beauty department will have natural colored briefs to suit your skin tone, but I do strongly suggest to get a chest and back wax."

"Not a problem." I don't have a hair under my head let alone back and chest hair.

"Good, oh, Bella!" He calls her over.

"Yes, Eric?" She smiles at me before turning to Eric.

"Bella, I was just informing Anthony here about a time shortage, so we'll be doing the bedroom scene tomorrow at five am."

Bella blushes, "I assumed we'd be start with the first scene."

_Fuck she's so hot, _Eric thought,"Yes, well we've only got two hours with you two before I have to get the werewolf scene's filming, so this would be the most time efficient way to get things started."

My fists clench as I see images of what he'd like to do to Bella play in his head, the fucking pervert, I want to snap his neck at his corruptive thoughts of such a seemingly innocent Bella. He leave's us in a strut -trying to make the impression that he has authority- and starts a conversation with others from the crew. What a wanker. Bella turns awkwardly and blurts, "Look, I'm a virgin."

My eye's widen, okay, was not expecting her to say that, "Really? You never found a boy you wanted to…"

She shakes her head, blushing more intensely, "Um, no, I'm just saying this because this is my first 'bedroom' scene and I'm just warning that I'm not exactly experienced."

I smile, she's completely adorable. I tuck a loose strand of her mahogany hair behind her ear, making her look at me once more. I lean in and whisper, "Don't worry, your not alone."

She rolls her eyes, "Obviously, this is your first movie."

I shake my head, "No, I mean I'm just as inexperienced as you are."

Bella frowns, "Okay, I don't believe that."

I laugh, "Believe it or not it's one hundred percent true. I was raised to believe in sex after marriage."

She smiles softly, "That's sweet."

"I'm strawberry shortcake." I wink.

Her laugh is magical, but short lived when suddenly she coils in pain. A hand goes to her forehead as if to hold her brain intact and another on my arm to steady and hide herself behind my body from the rest of the crew. Her touch is no longer cool, but unnaturally hot, burning really, under mine. I place both hands on each side of her waist to steady her, torn between getting someone or letting this ride out. It's obvious that Bella has had this before or else she would be screaming and begging for help. It's also obvious that she doesn't want anyone else to see.

What the hell is going on?

Her eye's clamp shut in pain, her breath and heart beat erratic. I notice her grip slides higher up my forearm to get more skin contact, obviously she likes the coolness of my arm. I lean forward and whisper, "Bella, what's going on."

She just shakes her head, her jaw clamped shut. Her grip on my arms now a vice lock. Definitely _not_ human strength. If I didn't know any better…

I'd say she's _burning. _

I look around and instantly find a fire escape. Making sure no one is looking I swiftly move us backwards and out the fire escape and into the back ally way of the set. Once the door closes Bella lets out a small cry, follows with sobs. I hear sounds of people coming around the corner, I rush us under the stare case of the studio, sitting her between my legs, her back pressing into my chest and forcing my hand in front of Bella's mouth, "Bella, there are people coming around the corner. You don't want them hearing, so just bite down on my hand."

I don't need to say twice, her teeth sink into hand with impressive force. I keep one arm around her midsection; her legs curl to her chest, hands gripping my knees tightly. I rest my chin on her shoulder, cooing softly into her ear. Tremors shoot through her body, I feel her salty tears fall over my hand. It heart aches me that she is in this much pain, but if she's really burning, she will continue to stay in this level of pain for the next three days…

To my complete shock her jaw relaxes, before detaching them from my hand completely. We sit in a few moments of silence before she tries to push herself up forcefully, but my arm is securely wrapped around her stomach, "Let me go Anthony!"

"Not until you tell me what _that _was all about." I command.

"Please, _please _let me go." She starts to sob.

I have no experience in comforting a person. I never have to comfort anyone in my family because they are all paired, they all have someone to lean on if times get tough. I barely have any clear memories of my human family, but I _do _remember when my father passed from the influenza my mother needed a hug. I remember her sobs, they're sort of sound like Bella's, so maybe I just need to hug her until she stops crying?

So that's what I do.

I fit my arms around her entire frame, her arms included, and hug her to me while she cries her sorrow away, cooing softly once more. Randomly I remember from a psychology class many years ago that when a person cries it shows they're emotionally stable, because it's not staying pent up inside. She continues to struggle before just giving up and collapsing into my hold, sobbing a little louder.

"_It's been one week since you've looked at me, cocked your head to the side and say 'I'm angry'. Five days since you've laughed at me saying 'get back together and come back and see me'. Three day's since the living room, I realized its all my fault but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you forgiven me saying 'it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry'._" I sing into her ear, smiling.

Through her sobs she laughs, her emotions going from anguish to amuse, "How do you know I like that song." She whispers.

"It's Barenaked Ladies, _everyone _loves that song."

She laughs more, I loosen my grip so she can wipe away her tears, but not willing to sever contact completely. Something about having her so close seems…Right. I shake my head instantly, she couldn't possibly be…

Could she?

Bella's head turns to me, from the amount of crying I definitely thought she'd have bloodshot eyes. But she doesn't. In fact, undetectable to the naked human eye the edge of her iris are red tremor, barely noticeable considering her chocolate brown eyes.

But I notice.

My hand strokes her cheeks, making her tears seem as if they were a horrible nightmare, "How often does that happen Bella?"

She shrugs, gulping, "I've had them randomly since I was seventeen, it only lasts about five-ten minutes, it's usually happens once a week or so…"

She's been burning for that long! "How old are you?"

"Twenty." 

"Three years!"

She nods, "I went to the doctors when it first started happening, but they thought it must have been psychological, and then I had a pre-med friend try and do some tests when I was eighteen and nothing shown up…Do you know what's happening to me Anthony?"

Bella's complexion shows she couldn't be more then eighteen, the venom must have stopped her aging. But how could this have happened? Visually, I could tell that Bella doesn't have long until she is fully changed, her eye's are already turning red, her grip very closely mirroring my strength…Her hunger…does she feel it?

"Aren't you thirsty?"

She frowns before her hand flies to her throat, "I usually am…but this feels worse then before…"

I look up at the studio, "You don't have any other commitments today do you?"

"No…But I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on." She get's up and crawls out from under the stairs.

_She really doesn't know what's happening to her…_I follow suit, running a hand through my hair, "Were you bitten when you were seventeen? Before these…episodes started happening?"

Bella frowns, "Not that I can remember. Why would I get fevers because of a bite?"

"Fevers? You think _that _was a fever?"

She throws her hands in the air, "Well sorry Sherlock, what else could it be?"

I close my eyes and breath deeply before watching her again, she gasps, "Your eye's are golden!"

"Shit." I mumble, grabbing the small silver canister from my pocket and extracting two contacts, placing them into each of my eyes.

"Why are you wearing contacts?" She asks wary.

I close my eyes again, waiting for the small discomfort to be over before opening again, "Isabella, have you not noticed that you're a little different from everyone else? Your paler-"

"I was born pale."

"You're colder then most? You skins tougher then others? You're stronger then others?"

"…Stronger then others…?" She arms crossed, a hand moves to cover her chest.

"Yes, have you- have you accidently hurt someone without realizing Bella?" I say calmly, trying my best to not freak her out.

Her eyes snap to mine, panicked, "When I was home last year I hugged my mother and she had a fractured rib! I thought she already had it before I got there and she was just trying to play it down…Oh god…that was me?"

I ran to her in lightning speed. Probably not the brightest move of the day, but my body _screams _to comfort her. She gasps, I place a hand on her shoulder, "Bella, you have to calm down. Freaking out over something that has been and gone will do no help to anyone."

"B-But I hurt my mother-"

"And she obviously cares about you enough to not let on that it was you."

She stiffens, her head whips to our left, her eyes full of hunger as she sees a man walking past talking on the phone. Unconsciously she starts walking towards him, my hand instantly grips her bicep. She turns to me and glares, growling. The man looks over in confusion, _what the hell was that?_

I put a hand up, "Acting."

He nods, not needing anymore convincing and continues his conversation. Bella's eyes follow him until he's out of sight. I shake her firmly, "Snap out of it Bella."

Her eyes pierce mine, a few moments go by before she gasps, "Oh my God I wanted to-"

"You didn't. Come on, I need to get you out of here. Now."

This time around she didn't hesitate. I don't understand. How had she not felt this hunger before? She said she was thirsty before, her eye's showed no trace of red this morning, maybe it's because they venom has made it to her head that her body now knows she needs to feed.

We drive in silence; her obvious confusion plasters her face as to where I'm taking her as I pull out of Hollywood all together and towards Runyon Canyon Park once more. I park and Bella stares at me, "What are we doing here? You're not going to murder and bury me here are you?" She only half jokes.

I chuckle, "No, but I'm going to need you to stay in the car for five minutes. I'll be back with something that I'm going to need you to drink, it _will _help you."

"Why can't I come with you?" She frowns.

"Because you're not…ready yet," I word carefully, "Just stay in the car please."

Exiting the car, I run at vampire speed toward the take away store stationed opposite the park, grabbing three white Styrofoam cups, lids and straws, leaving a dollar coin on the table. I continue on into the forest, hunting a coyote because of their carnivorous diet, their blood will smell more appealing then a deer to Bella. I fill each cup, draining the rest of the blood for myself.

Racing back to the car, I notice that Bella's eye's following my movement, she can obviously see my movements much more precise then the blur most humans see when vampires run at full force. Entering the car, Bella smells the blood almost instantly, her face crumbles, "Is that what I think it is…?"

"Don't think about what it is, think about what you _need, _and you need _this _right now." I hand her one of the three.

"Why do I need to drink animal blood?"

"Drink." I say firmly, not answering her question because I know she will freak out.

"This has got to be a joke…" She mumbles looking down at the cup in her hand.

I place the other two in the cup holders between our seats, running a hand through my hair, "Have you not noticed the fact that your throat is dryer now that you smell the blood?"

"Oh, I've noticed."

"Then obviously this isn't a joke and you need to drink!"

She swallows, before slowly bringing the straw to her lips, sipping. Once the red viscous-like liquid hits her mouth she swallows with more urgency. Finishing one and moving onto the other, then the last. Already I see the black shadows under her eyes disappear, her eye's developing a few more tremors of red. This time it will be noticeable by humans.

Slurping the remains of cup three until dry, she crumbles the cup in hand, obviously annoyed there isn't any more. The broken solid stays in her lap, her eyes focused on it as she speaks, "We're not…"

"We're not what?"

"…Vampire's...Are we…?"

"Yes."

Bella erupts in a fit of giggles.


End file.
